<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under A Million Stars by kidsareahassle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075281">Under A Million Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidsareahassle/pseuds/kidsareahassle'>kidsareahassle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamtale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Other, Star Gazing, Suggestive, i had a great time writing this &lt;3, mild NSFW, soft, this was really soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidsareahassle/pseuds/kidsareahassle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue invites Dream on a date with him to watch the stars above.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dream/Blue, Dreamberry - Relationship, dream!sans/underswap!sans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under A Million Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another comm work! This was super soft and I had an amazing time writing it ^^!<br/>Thank you again to my friend who commissioned this very soft work!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stargazing,” Blue said, smiling to Dream. “We should go stargazing. Tonight!” Dream smiled softly, hands falling on top of Blue’s, “When and where?”<br/>
When the suggestion was given to Dream he accepted quickly. The idea of getting away from everything and spending some quality time with someone he cared deeply for sounded amazing. And the date plan was one Dream was very fond of himself! The stars would never leave and stretched on forever, never ending as they danced and played in the night sky. </p>
<p>Many saw forms in them, people or animals. They all held such bright light, burning millions and millions miles away in the sky. So far, yet they managed to feel so close. Dream often looked up to them himself, alone. They would always be constant. He liked that. Dream dressed more casual for this event, not wishing to see Blue in his day to day.<br/>
A peach colored sweater that was slightly too big and tan pants with black booties. Cute, but still nice enough for date attire. </p>
<p>Dream smoothed out any wrinkles as he opened a pass, bright golden light trickling out and around the room he stood in. As he stepped into the surface world of Underswap he saw Blue sitting there, waiting for him. Hands wrapped around a thermos, the sweet smell of chocolate wafted off of it and followed the slight gust of wind that blew past, making the trees shake and shiver. Dream walked forward, taking in the peaceful sight before taking his seat on the soft and warm blanket that was laid out upon the cliff face they were sitting on. Long pine trees surrounded them, thinning out the closer to the cliff they got.<br/>
The sun had started to set only moments ago, the bright hues of color still dipping down and under the horizon. Stars began to trickle into the dark almost black expanse of the sky. </p>
<p>Blue didn’t need to say anything. Neither did, as they shared a caring look between them. Dream cuddled up to Blue setting his head on his shoulder. Dream wrapped his arms around Blues, watching the last show of day dip down into darkness. Poetic, he mused. Blue leaned over bringing out two mugs and a bag of small puffy marshmallows. He wiggled a bit, a sign he needed both of his arms and Dream quietly de-tangled himself from Blue’s side. Dream smiled wide as he watched the drinks getting poured. He did love hot chocolate. Blue plopped a few marshmallows on top of the drink and handed it to Dream.</p>
<p> “Careful, it's still pretty hot.” Blue said, voice quiet and low, not wanting to break the calmness that had been created between them. Dream nodded, and brought it up to take a sip from it. A shiver ran over him as another gust of wind blew past them. Below them, waves crashed into the cliffs, rhythmic with the push and the pull of the waves. The spot they had chosen was far from any town, or city. Far, far away from everyone. Nothing here to ruin the beauty of the sky and its many small bright dancers that scattered across the expanse of it. Just Dream, Blue, the stars, and the crash of the waves. Dream cuddled back up to Blue's arm, he beamed a smile as his eyes slipped shut, focusing on the feeling of movement created from Blue breathing. Dream snuggled closer as gooseflesh began to form across his skin.</p>
<p> It was kinda cold up here. He should have brought a jacket, he realized. A slight frown graced Dream’s face. He took another sip of his cocoa, feeling the warmth wash over him as the sweet liquid went down. Dream sighed softly, looking up at Blue. Placing a kiss on Blue's cheek, giggling as Blue quickly looked down at him returning it on Dreams lips. “You look really nice tonight.” Blue began, placing a hand on Dreams lower back. Blue nuzzled into Dream's neck, leaving soft whispers of kisses over Dream’s skin. Dream giggled loudly before quickly putting his hands out to gently push Blue back, “The cocoa! The cocoa!” Dream giggled out as he tried to stop the warm liquid from spilling onto them or the blanket. </p>
<p>Blue laughed, pulling himself out from the crook of Dream’s neck, leaving one last kiss on Dreams head. “Really, you look great.” Blue said, looking Dream over. Dream smiled, a deep hue of blush began to spread across his face as he spread his legs out, moving his legs and hips to the right of his body, comfortable and compact. He glanced Blue over, taking in his outfit. Black pants, a nice blue collared shirt tucked in neatly and a loose comfortable blue tie. He was casual elegance. The light of the moon illuminated him in a way that made him so much more handsome. Hair cropped and cut short into a pixie cut that was a little messy, but in a way that was done on purpose.</p>
<p>a The light of the moon shined down on him in such a way that the blue of his eyes got brighter, more enticing to stare at. Dream found he liked this view more than he liked the stars. Blue’s lips began to move, the echoes of words falling on deft ears as Dream spaced off, devoured by the sea of Blue’s eyes. Blue looked down to Dream and smiled, he said something, then the same thing again. Slight concern blossomed across Blue’s face as Blue set a hand on Dream's shoulder. “Huh?” Dream said as he snapped back, suddenly the sound of crickets and other night roaming creatures filled his ears as the world around him came back into his view. “Are you okay?” Asked Blue, as he brought a hand up to Dreams face. Dream smiled and laughed, “Sorry it’s just, you have stunning eyes.” Blue was quiet for a bit before a laugh bubbled up out of his chest, deep and full of mirth.</p>
<p> “You’re adorable, you know that? Sometimes you say things like that and it just never fails to remind me of how much I love you.” Dream blushed, hands moving to hold Blue’s. Blue continued, “I mean it! You just say these things that never fail to make me feel..amazing. And before you even say it, it’s more than just your aura, it’s completely you. You, you, you.” Blue said as he leaned his face down to Dreams, taking his lips in for a kiss. The taste of sweet chocolate and the two of them mixed together as they shared the embrace. Blue pulled away, hands moved to cup Dreams face as he held it there between his hands, devouring every small detail of Dreams face.</p>
<p> “You,” Dream began, words faltering as he tried to place them together. Like Dream was doing a complex puzzle, instead of speaking. Words went into his mind but never came out. When Dream finally found the words he was looking for , he spoke. “You make..my world brighter than anything I’ve ever had before. Brighter than the stars above us, or, or the sun that shines in the day.” Dreams voice wavered as he spoke, tears of joy threatening to rise up and spill over. Blue kissed Dream again before he wrapped around him in a hug. “Thank you.” Blue said softly. Blue lifted Dream, resulting in a shocked ‘eep’ sound from Dream, once again pleading about the risks of spilling their drinks. </p>
<p>Blue slid Dream onto his lap, wrapping around him. He held him close as his eyes lifted back up into the sky. The stars above them glittered and shined, twinkling far above the two lovers held close in an embrace. Dream followed Blue’s eyes, pinpointing a constellation, lifting his hand up into the sky he mapped it. “It’s Gemini, the twins.” Dream said softly as his eyes lingered over the second form of the stars. Blue hummed and held him a little tighter. A small comfort to Dream as he let his eyes trace the constellation a little longer before finally moving on to find another. He had the idea now to try as many of the zodiac as he could. “There's Scorpio there.” Dream commented moving his hand over and tracing the outline once again. Dream paused in thought, “That's funny. Usually these two constellations don’t meet up at the same time! Your stars must be positioned differently. But I’ve gotten off track,” </p>
<p>Dream laughed nervously, “Scorpio is that one.” Blue huffed, “Doesn't look like much of a scorpion to me…” Dream giggled and looked back, “Well, maybe not to you but I guess you can’t really change it! It was deemed a scorpion long ago. But I can see what you mean. But it’s not meant to be perfect, look.” Dream lifted Blue’s hand to trace it out, “The tip of the tail starts here, going out and around to form the pincers, then back down. If anything, it's a stick drawing of a scorpion.” Blue nodded along. “A poor stick drawing.” Dream laughed harder at that one, merriment gilded across his face. “Okay, okay fine. It’s a bad stick drawing of a scorpion. Oh, that one is the little dipper, and just above it is the big dipper.” Blue nodded along with Dream's word, trying to follow where his eyes went as they looked into the cosmos. </p>
<p> “What about the other ones? Like the big bear or the other zodiac?” Dream hummed in thought, “Most of them are seasonal. No matter how clear the sky is they only come into view at different seasons. We’re lucky to be able to make out Gemini and Scorpio at all, honestly. Usually they don’t inter-lap, but I guess it’s a special night tonight.” Blue grinned, “Maybe the stars are shining brighter just for you tonight. Would make sense, you do make every night a special night.” Blue hummed out to Dream as he crept his hand into Dream’s shirt. Dream quickly swatted it away giggling, “Your hands are freezing!!” He half shouted while wiggling to try and heat the now cold spot. “Oh my bad, I’ll just warm them up real quick!” Blue said quickly shoving both of his hands up Dream’s shirt. Dream let out a shocked squeak as the cold hands of his lover found perch on his middle, wiggling and trying to get Blue’s dead hands off him between giggles was a bit harder than Dream had originally thought. </p>
<p>Not to be fooled, he enjoyed all the sweet touches and little things Blue did with those hands, but not when they were colder than ice cubes! Between giggled and playful pushes away and pleas, Blues hands had warmed enough to actually be bearable. Dream let out a defeated huff as Blue threw his head back laughing. “See? All warm now!” Blue commented, “At the cost of my own warmth!” Dream shot back giving Blue his best angry look. It only made Blue coo at him before leaning in to give him a peppering of kisses all over Dreams face. Dream scoffed, following the sound of false distaste with a few kisses of his own. A seeping cold made Dreams attention snap forward. They had managed to knock over not only their own cups of cocoa, but the still warm remains in the thermos. Dream groaned and quickly de-tangled from Blue.</p>
<p> “I warned you about the cocoa! You are supposed to put the lid back on after pouring it, Blue!” Blue shrugged, standing and putting the thermos upright. “It’s okay! It washes out pretty easy. Sorry,” Blue brought his hand to the back of his neck, teasing the skin there with his open palm. Dream playfully crossed his arms, like an angry mother about to scold their child. Blue began to giggle at the display before moving to clean the wet areas of the blanket. Blue passed Dream a dry wipe to try and dry his pants. Dream looked it over, pleased with how much of the cocoa seeped into the cloth and not his own clothes.</p>
<p> Blue paced for a bit before finding whatever he had been hunting for. He picked up a wicker basket with a lid and set it on the blanket. “Snacks!” He said happily as he popped the lid open. “Mostly baked goods, honestly.” Blue commented and Dream peered into the box before sitting down. “What kind?” Dream asked, reaching his hand inside pulling out some kind of flaky treat. Blue hummed and gently removed it from his hands. “Some of them are apple turnovers, mixed berries or fruits.” Blue pulled out a plastic baggie. “Oh chocolate goodies too. Made by yours truly, of course.” Dream beamed, aura causing a slight golden cast of light. “I call dibs on the mixed berry!”</p>
<p> Dream said digging around in the basket. As Dream pulled out a square treat that had a flower pattern pressed into the flaky dough of it. Dream took a bite and hummed in joy as he relished in the sweet and tangy taste of the baked goods. A mix of sweet and still tangy from the sour of the berries that had been diced and added to the mix. “These are amazing!” Dream said as he quickly took another bite of it, powdered sugar dust falling down onto his shirt and pants. The fine powder clung to Dream’s mouth as he made quick work of the pastry. Blue leaned in close to Dreams face, placing a kiss on the side of his mouth. He grinned, “You had something on your mouth…” Dream flushed and brought one of his hands to his face, covering it as he made a soft squeak sound from the sudden contact Blue had initiated. </p>
<p>Dream figured after a while in a relationship with Blue he would get used to multiple kisses and acts of romance but every time Blue initiated a kiss or a hug, it never failed to ignite him as much as it did the first time Blue had kissed him, or held him, of called him beautiful or handsome. Dream in his thoughts began to worry the fabric of his sweater. A dumb smile spread across his face while he mused over the small things that made his relationship so enjoyable. Blue closed the basket after placing the thermos in it, and moved it off to the side. He scooted back into Dream’s space and put an arm around his shoulders.</p>
<p> Blue pulled Dream close to him, both drifting back into a comfortable silence as they cast gaze back upon the sky. It was never once awkward or non-enjoyable, the moments of silence that the two shared.<br/>
It was a mutual enjoyment of their shared presence and surroundings. Soaking it all in without the need of words weighing them down. Blue ran his hand absentmindedly through Dreams hair, playing and toying with the golden locks. Dream nudged up into Blue’s hand, enjoying the contact the other made.</p>
<p>Blue paused for a moment, a grin spreading across his face. “Come sit in my lap again?” Blue mused to Dream as he watched his lover close. Dream hesitated for a second processing the request before nodding and climbing back into Blues lap. Dream snuggled close to his chest, comfortable with the warmth Blue gave off. Blues hands traced over Dream's arm, then down to his hips, and slowly dipping down to Dream’s thighs. Dream froze, casting a glance up at Blue. Blue didn’t look back down at him, allowing his hand to rest at Dreams thigh, a knowing smile spread across his face. Dream grumbled a bit, nudging his head into Blue’s chest. Blue looked down at Dream. “What?” He asked as he gave Dream’s thigh a slight squeeze, grin growing brighter. Dream huffed, wiggling out of Blue’s grasp before straddling his lap instead. Blue stared into Dream’s eyes, hands resting on Dream’s shoulders. </p>
<p>Blue’s hands slowly moved down, tracing both arms, up and then under, resting at Dream's chest, feeling his heartbeat, before they continued down to his abdomen, before resting on Dream’s hips. Blue pulled them down into him, a small chuckle escaping his chest as Dream made a shocked gasp at the sudden movement, and the force at which blue pulled his hips down. Dream chewed on his lips, worry began to blossom. Blue hummed, moving his hands back up to Dream’s abdomen. “Is everything okay?” Dream nodded, taking a deep breath, “Just, what if someone comes up here or-” Blue shushed him, “Dreamy, babe, we’re in the middle of nowhere on the top of a cliff face in the middle of the woods, miles away from the nearest city of village. No one is going to just casually wonder up here. But if you don’t want to, that's totally fine, I’m not going to force-” Dream quickly put his hand on Blue’s mouth, taking a deep breath.</p>
<p> “You are not forcing me to do anything, Blue. I didn’t have to climb into your lap. And you definitely did not force me to straddle you, I wanted to. I was just a bit worried, is all. I’d love to do this with you here, and I fully want to.” Blue nodded, moving Dream’s hand off his mouth. “Okay. I just wanted to be sure.” Dream beamed, nodding. “That's very kind of you” Blue shook his head, “It’s really not. It's a basic consideration. I’d never want to do anything that could possibly make you uncomfortable or make you feel unsafe. I love you, Dream.” Dream grinned wide and full of joy as Blue moved his hand to wrap it around the back of Dream’s neck, pulling him into a kiss. The kiss was slow, and sweet, with no real heat or rush to it. Dream brought his hips down, Blues hand holding tight to it still, guiding Dream along as they slowly began to lower down onto the ground, still holding one another close.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>